narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Imagawa
is a young chūnin-rank shinobi hailing from the village of Konohagakure. A participant in the Fourth Shinobi World War, Ima retained a minor role until his Sensory Perception tipped him off to a seemingly familiar chakra. Granted, it wasn't someone that he knew personally, but the chakra resonated with his own reserves. It was on that day Imagawa would meet his ancestor. Perhaps what was more impressive lies in the face Ima lived to tell the tale, as he watched countless allies fall before his ancestor's might and intellectual ability. Then again, his pure, undiluted Hōjo lineage that could be traced back to the woman herself may have reverberated with the ancestor, allowing her to recognize one of her. Then they fought, a battle of will, skills, and intellectual chess-playing. While it might have been a miracle or luck, Imagawa managed to hold his own against Hōjō throughout the duration of the battle, despite being at a considerable disadvantage in terms of overall might, range, and skillset. It proved to be enough to earn the latter's respect, as what he lacked in outright might he made up for with incredible ingenuity, the likes of which rivaled the legend he was facing. With the conclusion of the Fourth World War, as Madara was finally defeated and Hōjō returned to the Pure Land by the efforts of the Sage of Six Paths Ima became a changed man. Seeing what Madara and Hōjō had done as a team motivated him to become a much stronger shinobi, in order to uphold his own yet revealed nindō. Background Personality Appearance Abilities Dōjutsu A unique product of the lineage stemming from Hōjō's line was a set of dōjutsu that entered a realm just below the Uchiha's fabled bloodline. While the eyes retained the red pupil and iris of its Sharingan forebears, it lacked the tomoe design that marked a traditional sharingan. However, it shared several advantages with its counterparts, namely a very notable increase insight. In particular, Imagawa's ability to discern objects and coming forces long before they come into view for those with normal eyes is unprecedented. Because of this, Ima dubbed this portion of his dōjutsu the as its farsighted abilities allowed him ample time to prepare when fighting forces of exceptional size and fortitude. The second ability could be directly derived from it's Sharingan predecessor; i.e the ability to deduce the variety of information that the eye provides to the user. In this regard the first and second portions go hand in hand for Imagawa, as he uses the secondary ability to understand what movements, skills and techniques an opponent or squad may have in their arsenal. From this Ima can react accordingly, delving through his own supply to come up with an appropriate defense or counterattack. As with the first and second portions of the eye, the third portion can be easily interconnected, namely the ability for Ima to mimic the techniques and skill set that he observes with his unique dōjutsu. It was shown that through a weakened variant of the ability utilized by his ancestor, Imagawa is capable of approximating the mechanics of a specific technique with as much precision as that of a typical Sharingan. However, his copying ability still pales in comparison to that of a fully realized Sharingan user with the potency of the true Marebito technique. To compensate for that however, Imagawa developed a specific technique that compromises the opponent's orientation and integrity, allowing him a precious few extra to initiate an attack or defense. It was later decided by Imagawa that the eye would be dubbed the Quasi-Sharingan, due to it's many shared attributes with the eyes of his ancestors. One noted attribute about his eye however is that it remains constantly activated, no matter the situation or levels of his chakra reserves. It is theorized that the cannot be turned off, and is sustained in a permanent state of activation. In time though, through research and the chance meeting with other individuals possessing the descendant dōjutsu, Ima would learn of its true name as or Blood Moon Eye. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation in rapid succession.]] As a full blooded Hōjō Clan member, themselves a descendant of the Uchiha Clan, it was certain from a young age that Imagawa would possess some aptitude for the Fire Release, a common affinity among both clans. He didn't disappoint, as with the exception of his dōjutsu, the nature become one of his strongest calling card for a variety of purposes, particularly when battling exceptional opponents such as his ancestor. His most obvious claim to fiery fame is the ubiquitous fireball, a former rite of passage technique for the ancestral Uchiha Clan. He is able to use it with enough proficiency to create several large fireballs in rapid succession, allowing him to do tremendous damage to a score of opponents. He can also connect the fireballs with a stream of fire, allowing him to minimize the escape routes for his opponent. He usually uses this technique in conjunction with a partner or shadow clone in order to skillfully surround the opponent, leaving them at his whim. Ima has also shown the ability to empower his fireball techniques with his own yin-yang abilities, endowing the fireballs with even more potency. Trivia * His name hails from , a prominent samurai and daimyo during Japan's Warring States Period. Furthermore, the historical figure has had no influence on the character or his tendencies. * He claims to be a direct descendant of Hōjō Uchiha, a well respected member of the Uchiha Clan during the Warring States Period. This was later confirmed when his lineage was traced directly to the lady herself through her son Kohai.